1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and image processing device wherein players compete for game scores in accordance with the superiority of the state of arrival upon a moving object reaching a goal. The present invention particularly relates to a game device wherein the player himself/herself selects the goal determining element, which becomes the objective of the moving object moving in a game space, and game scores are determined in accordance with the state of reaching such selected goal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of game device has been known as a device which provides a game for a player to compete for game scores in accordance with the superiority of the state of arrival upon a moving object such as a race car reaching a goal.
By utilizing this game device, a player simulation drives the moving object such as a race car along a predetermined course, and endeavors to pass this moving object through a checkpoint within a predetermined time limit in accordance with such course. The player thereby competes for game scores obtainable in accordance with points received upon the moving object passing through the checkpoint and the superiority of the state of arrival upon such moving object reaching the goal.
Nevertheless, according to the aforementioned game device, the goal of the moving object is predetermined and the player always proceeds to the same goal. This results in a problem of the game progress becoming monotonous, and the player may not enjoy a variation in the game.
Further, according to the aforementioned game device, the display position of the screen was determined in advance without consideration to the player's preference, and the display screen therefore lacked reality and sense of speed.
Moreover, according to the aforementioned game device, only images seen from a predetermined angle were displayed when driving the moving object in reverse. This results in a problem of the image lacking reality, and hinders the player from driving the moving object in reverse.